Ash Vs The Master
by HorrorFan31
Summary: The Master has gotten his hands on the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and plans to unleash pure evil in to our world. Now it's up to Ash to assemble a ragtag team of misfits to save the world and put a stop to The Master's plan (Evil Dead/ Doctor Who Crossover) Also features characters from Re-animator, Izombie and Ghost in the shell (2017)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Firghtful Start

Ash Williams sat in his trailer. He was cleaning his boomstick when he heard a knock at the door. He stands ups "What the?" He grabs his boomstick and heads to the door "Whoever's doing that better knock it off unless you want a fistfull of boomstick." Ash opens the door and looks around finding no one "Yeah you better run. Asshole." He soon hears a noise in the bush "Oh i got you now." He walks over to the bush and finds nothing. He looks back at his trailer as a blonde pale man runs out with the Necronomicon. Ash yells out "Hey!" He points his boomstick at the pale man "Drop it pretty boy." The pale mans eyes turn red and his skin turns grey-ish. He growls and charges at Ash. He fires at him but misses. The pale man grabs his boomstick, "Nice try." Ash shakes her head "Wha?" Ash punches him with his robot hand. The pale man backed up and managed to knock Ash out. He stands over Ash and squats down and tries to eat his brain. He stops as his eyes go back to normal "I don't think there is much going on in there." He said as he grabs the Necronomicon and leaves.

-10 minutes later-

Ash awoke to see the pale man had left, he had stolen the Necronomicon. He got up and looked around his trailer "Ah shit. Nice going ash." He says to himself as he picks up his boomstick "Well It looks like I'll need some help on this, But Who?"

He gets into his Delta, He thinks for a while "HmmPh. Let's see who is up for saving the world." He starts his Delta and heads to the nearest bar to have a think.

Once at the bar, He sits at the table drinking alone. He talks to himself "There is that one chick in Seattle that eats brains and I think she knows that guy from before. But I'll need more help then just her."

Ash sighed and takes a gulp of his beer "It's a long shot, but it's worth a shot. I could try my old *friend* Herbert West, He and i have crossed paths before. Hope he doesn't hold a grudge" With that Ash finished his beer and disappeared.

-Chapter two: Brainless in Seattle-

Olivia Moore, A young woman who looked to be in her mid 20's looks over a dead body. She looks at her co-worker Ravi "let's see how our friend here died shall we." She grabs her bone saw and starts to cut off the top of the body's head. She licks her lips "Yummy." Ravi looks at her "You know it's kinda gross when you do that." She opens the skull and takes out the brain and takes it to her office.

Ravi stands up once he notices Ash walking in the morgue. He looks at Ash "uhhh.. Can i help you?" Ash looks at him "Maybe, I'm looking for someone. Could you point me to the direction of." He looks at a piece of paper in his hand "Olivia Moore. I heard from the detective that I could find her here." Ravi notices his Ash's robot hand "Uhh I have to ask. Are you a fan of the Nintendo power glove?" Ash smirks "Oh yeah. big fan. Now do you know where she is or not?" Liv walks into the room "Ravi I don't know what goes with this brain." She looks at Ash "Oh Hello. I don't think we've met." Ash holds out his robot hand "I'm Ash Williams. I'm here looking for you. Wondering if you would like to team up with me and save the world."

Liv tilts her head "Uhhh Ravi. Can i talk to you over here for a sec?" She takes Ravi over to the corner "Is this a prank? Because I'm not laughing." Ravi shrugs "I don't know, he just came in here asking for you. Go see what he has to say." They both turn to Ash. He smiles back at them "I get it this a bad time. Maybe we should meet up later and talk this out." Liv nods "Right. let's meet up at the bar near by and you can tell me more about this end of the world thing." Ash nods "Sounds good to me. See you latter." Ash walks out of the morgue.

Liv and Ravi look at each other with strange looks on their faces. "Well that was weird. Are you gonna meet him latter?" Liv nods "Yeah, Who knows he might be right. But first I have brains to eat" She goes back to her office and eats her brains.

_Mid-day_

Ash sat a the bar for a while. "Maybe I came on to strong. I don't think she'll show at all." Liv walks in after a while and spots Ash at the bar and walks up to him. She taps his shoulder "I'm here now tell me about your end of the world thing." Ash turns around and looks at her "Take a seat and listen up." Liv sits next to him and Ash orders two drinks "I know how crazy it all sounds. But trust me on this." Liv takes her drink "Okay, How did this start?" Ash looks at her "Well some blonde asshole stole a book from me, It's called Necronomicon ex mortis." Liv looks at him "So he took a book, What's the big deal?" Ash looks at her "This book is bound in human flesh and inked in bloood, It wasn't meant for our world, It has the power to unleash evil into this world. And now some blonde zombie asshole has it. That deal big enough for you sweet cheeks" Ash drinks his beer. Liv looks at him "I think i know who has your book, His name is Blaine, He's always been an asshole. I don't know what he wants with that book but I'll help you out. After what he did to my roommate." Ash smiles "Well alright. Here's to saving the world." They clink their glasses together.

-Chapter three: To the West-

-Arkham, Massachusetts-

Dr. Herbert West was working on a corpse, he had an idea to rebuild his corpse bride. He was hard at work when he heard the door open, he groaned as he heard what sounded like high heels, this caused his eyes to roll "A ditzy nurse I take it?" he said without even looking up "Just leave whatever it is you've brought on the table and go." he heard the high heels stop behind him. He turned his head and saw a white haired, incredibly pale woman in a lab coat. Herbert gazed oddly at the woman "And just who might you be?" Liv stood there looking at his work "I think I can help you here." Herbert took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "What do you know about reanimation?" Liv smiles "Lots. You see I'm a bit reanimated myself." Herbert tilts his head "Really?" He takes out a stethoscope "May I?" Liv nods as Herbert places his stethoscope over her heart listening to her slow heartbeat.

He looks at her "Interesting. But i don't think you're here just to help me out. You want something don't you?" Liv points behind him "Well, we were wondering if you could help us out?" Herbert felt a hand on his shoulder, he snapped his head back to see Ash "We need your help, Herb." Herbert looks at Ash "Ash? What are you doing here? If i remember the last time we met we were enemies and now you ask me for help. Not gonna happen." Ash looks at him "Come on Herby. I could really use your help on this.' Herbert crossed his arms "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time."

Ash looks at him "Someone stole the Necronomicon and they plan on using it to plunge the world into darkness." Herbert adjust his glasses "You've managed to stop this evil before with out any hel-" Herbert was cut off by Liv knocking him out with a tray.

Ash looks at Herbert's unconscious body and then to Liv "Was that really necessary?" He asked her. Liv nodded and Ash drags Herbert as they exit the room.

-Chapter four: Road-side hijinks-

Ash and Liv sat on the hood of the Delta eating burgers. Liv looks at his robot hand "So Ash, How did you get your robot hand?" Ash takes a bite of his burger "Well it all sarted when me and a couple of friends went to a cabin in the woods. They all got possessed, One by one by demons and they got my girlfriend Linda. She bit my hand and I had to chop it off at the wrist so I wouldn't be possessed but it didn't help." Liv sips her soda "Wow Ash, It seems like you've been through hell and back." Ash smirks "I've even been to medieval times." Liv eyes widen "Really?" Ash nods "Yeah that's where I got a my first robot hand. I use it when I'm not using my chainsaw hand." Liv almost chokes on her burger "A chainsaw hand seriously?" Ash laughs "Yeah. What's the matter never seem a guy with a chainsaw hand before?" Liv shakes her head "Nope, Can't say that I have."

Ash looks at her as he drinks his Shemps beer "What's your story, How did you end up a zombie?" Liv looks down a bit "Well it's nothing like your story. All it took was a wild boat party and a scratch to become a zombie. Before i knew it my hair and skin turned white and I had a craving for brains."

They hear a noise come from the car. Ash turns back and sees Herbert wake up in the back seat. Liv looks at Ash "Looks like sleeping beauty is up." Ash grabs a burger from the bag and opens the car door. Herbert looks at them "I should of known that something like that would happen." Ash hands him the burger "Here eat up, We're gonna try to find the zombie that took my book." Herbert looked at the two and takes a bite of his burger "Do you have a plan on how to find this guy?" "Yeah, Well not the full plan, I'm just making it up as i go along." Ash said as he gets in the Delta.

Herbert groaned as Liv giggled, "What are we going to do now? Are we gonna go find more people to help us?" she asked. Ash looks at her "I don't know, There are those two brothers up in Kansas, But they seem to have their hands full right now." Liv shakes her head "I know this British man, He's dealt with the supernatural before, Maybe he can help? But he smokes a lot and he likes to work alone." Ash looks at her "Maybe? But we still need someone else." Herbert takes a bite of his burger and looks at them "Ash we could try Cassie Hack. She might be of some help to us." Ash shakes his head "No way man, Her masked friend creeps me the hell out. We'll have to be enough for right now." Herbert gave a skeptical gaze, "Are we really enough to take whoever it is on?" Herbert finished. Ash sighed "I don't know, But we have to try." He said as he starts the Delta. He drove off into the sunset.

-To be Continued in Part-2-


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter five: The Master plan-

The Master. A time lord known for being crazy and evil. He was looking over at the city in his office. He fixes his tie as the zombie known as Blaine entered the room "Ah, Blaine did you bring the Necronomicon?" The Master asks. Blaine tosses the ancient book to the timelord "Here's your weird book." The Master laughed "Perfect, With this, I'll be able to control the undead." He placed the book on a table "I hope you took care of the previous owner."

It was there that Blaine froze, The Master looked back "You mean he's still alive?" Blaine scratched the back of his head "He didn't put up much of a fight so i thou-" The Master grabbed Blaine by his collar and lifted him up "You realize he knows what this book is. And will stop at nothing to get it back. He could be gathering an army as we speak. We shall do the same!" The Master then threw Blaine against a wall. The Master begun to walk away, turning his head "Go to Miskatonic University, There you will find a head with wings, I need you to bring it back to me." He flips a switch on a contraption and opens a portal to Miskatonic University "Go, Don't fail me again." Blaine nods as he walks through the portal and disappears.

-Chapter six: Don't loose your head-

Miskatonic University

Blaine arrives at Miskatonic University in a broom closet "That was weird." He gets out of the closet and walks around "He forgot to tell me where this head is." He snaps his fingers "Oh the morgue of course." He truns around and makes his way to the morgue, Bluffing his way inside he looks through the bodies "Where would I be if i was a severed head with wings?" He manages to find Dr. Hill's head "Ah here we are." He picks it up "Eww you're ugly as fuck." He looks around "Now how do i get you out of here?" Blaine empties a trash bag and puts the head in there "There we go, Now how do i get back?"

A bright vortex appears before him "I think that's for me." He jumps though the vortex and ends up with the master. He hands the bag over to him "I don't know why you need with this. It's dead." The Master takes the bag and takes out the head "It just need some juice." He pulls out a syringe with green liquid in it "With this I can bring it back to life." The master injects the head "Now we wait."

Chapter seven: Quality time

Outside of a cafe, Ash was digging trough his car's trunk for his chainsaw and boomstick, throwing books, magazines, and garbage everywhere. Herbert let out of a sigh of annoyance "I don't get it, we are loosing precious time! Whoever this Blaine guy is working for could already be deciphering the pages and be one step closer to destroying us all!" Herbert finished ranting when Liv put a hand on his shoulder "I agree with the Herby here, Blaine could be working for a number of people. Who they are is a mystery."

Ash, not paying much attention, pulled out a sawed off double barrel Remington and a red chainsaw "Yeah, well whoever he's working for will have to answer to Moe and Larry here" He opened the barrel to see no shells and groaned. He began to dig through the trunk again.

Ash manages to find a few pages of the Nerconimicon "Ah, I think i found a way to turn the tides in our favor." Liv looks at him "What is it?" Ash shows them the pages "These are pages of the Necronomicon. They sent me to medieval times. It has a spell to open a rift in time and space. We can use them to see if they lead us to whoever has the book."

Herbert looks at him "I don't know Ash. Seems kind risky. What do you think Liv?" Liv shakes her head "I don't know. I have to side with Herbert on this one." Ash sighs "Come on guys. This is our one chance. We can put this evil to rest for good." Liv nods "Fine I'm in." Ash and Liv look at Herbert "I'm in as well."

Ash smiles "Alright, Now let's see here." He looks at the pages and then at Herbert and Liv "You guys ready?" They both nod as Ash starts to read from the pages. The wind starts to pick up as bright lights flash around them. Liv looks around "Is this suppose to happen?" Herbert looks at her "Yes, Trust me I've dealt with this book as well." Soon a portal appeared as Ash finishes reading from the pages "Alright this is it guys, Let's go." They all look at each other and they walk through the portal and the Delta is dragged in as well.

-Chapter eight: The new frontier-

Tokyo, Japan

The portal appears above the ground and dumps them on the ground. The groan as the delta fell through the portal and lands in the streets. Herbert looks at them "Everyone okay?" Liv rubs her head "Yeah." Ash stands up and looks around "Yeah, But where the hell did we end up?" Herbert looks around as well "looks like Tokyo. What are we doing in Tokyo?" Liv looks out of the ally "I don't even think we're in our own time." Ash follows her "What do you mean?" Herbert smacks Ash in the back of the head "Ash you idiot you read the pages wrong." Ash looks at him "No i didn't, I did it perfect." Herbert look at the pages "You've read them up-side down." Ash scratches his head "What?' Liv smacks him in the back of the head "What the hell Ash."

Ash looks at the both of them "Alright, I admit i made a mistake. Let's see if we can get back to our time." Liv looks around, Her eyes widen like a child "I wonder what kind of future this is. Is it a Star Trek future, a Matrix future?" Ash looks at her "Maybe it's a Terminator future?" They laughs while Herbert sighs. They head to the Delta and just then they hear a voice say "Freeze right where you are." Liv looks at Ash and Herbert "Did any of you guys hear that?"

A woman with black hair with blue tips appears in front of them and points her gun at them "Who are you? And how did you do those flashing lights?" Ash looks at her "Well you see." He looks at her name tag "Mira, We were hoping to find some help, We need to find a book. But it looks like we over shot it when we travled through time. So if you'll just let us get back to our time, we'll get out of your hair." Mira lowers her gun "You really expect me to believe that story. Stay where you are. I'm taking you three in."

After a while a group of officers armed in heavy armor otherwise known as Section 9 arrive to arrest the three. Herbert looks at Ash "Nice going Ash, Now we'll never get the Neronomicon back."

A big guy with strange robot eyes takes Ash and the other two to the back of an armored truck. Liv shakes her head "Well isn't this a fine mess." Ash sighs "At least we're all in it together."

The truck drives off to a station. The three of them are taken into the station and lead into a holding cell. Mira's hologram appears and looks at the three of them "We've looked into you guys, But it doesn't make sense. It says you guys vanished long ago, Our records indicate you are from the early twentieth century and yet here you are. Care to explain?" Ash looks at her "Like i said we traveled through time. What don't you understand." Herbert looks over at Liv "How do you think we'll get out of this one?" Liv shrugs "I really don't know? Looks like we're stuck here."

Ash sighs as Mira doesn't believe his story. "You see this hand?" He shows her his robot hand "That's 20th century tech, Okay, None of your fancy smancy techno crap." Mira looks at his hand "You're right, Nobody in this day and age would have a bulky hand like that." Ash smiled "So does this mean you'll let us out?" Mira crossed her arm "I'll have to look inot it and talk it ocer with my team." Mira's hologram flickers a bit before dissappering.

-Chapter Nine: Heads up-

Meanwhile in the past.

The master sets up Dr. Hills head on a table. The head blinks "WWhhaattt?" Blaine looks at the head and then at the Master "Uh I think your head is a wake." The master looked over at the head "Ah, Dr. Hill welcome back to land of the living." Dr. Hill blinks before looking at the master "Where am I?" The master smiles "Well you're in an office, I brought you back to life because i can use you on my team." Dr. Hill looks at him "What do you need me to do?" The master looks over at Blaine and then back at him "You two are gonna steal something for me." Blaine sighs and rolls is eyes "Oh great more stealing." The master hands Blaine a little tube-like thing. Baine looks at him "What's this?" The master looks at "Laser screwdriver. Better then a sonic screwdriver." He laughs and fixes his tie "Now you'll be going to Tokyo, Japan, I need you to bring me plans from a building that will soon be known as Hanka Robotics. They have plans on building a Spider-tank. Bring them to me and then we shall unleash unspoken evil upon this world." Dr Hill flaps his wings and fly's around Blaine's head "Let's go." The master flips a switch and opens a portal. Blaine looks at Dr. Hill and nods "let's do this." He puts the laser screwdriver in his pocket and walks through the portal with Dr. Hill.

Chapter Ten: The Master plan

Blaine and Dr. Hill travel through the portal and land in Hanka Robotics offices. Blaine looks at Dr. Hill "Alright, Little one let's get to work." Dr. Hill scuffs and fly's around "That man is crazy. He's not human that much i can tell." Blaine looks at him "How can you tell?" Dr. Hill looks at him "Well he doesn't seem surprised when i woke up or that you're undead." Blaine tilts his head "You know about me?" Dr. Hill nods "I know a zombie when i see one" Blaine shrugs "Let's go see if we can find these plans he wants."

They walk down the hall. Blaine takes out the laser screwdriver and points it at the door "Let's see if this works." The door knob melts. Blaine opens the door and they walk in. Blaine looks through the files and pulls out some blue prints "Hey check it out." Dr. Hill flys over to Blaine and looks over his shoulder. Blaine places the blue-prints on a table "Here we go." The blue-prints show the plans on how to build a spider tank. Dr. Hill looks at Blaine "With a tank like that, There will be no one stopping him or us." Blaine smirks "That's right."

Blaine rolls up the plans and walks out the room. They get cornered by Hanka security. Blaine looks at Dr. Hill "So much for it being easy." Blaine cracks his neck "I'll take the ones one the left" He goes into full on zombie mode and attacks the security guards as Dr. Hill fly's at the other guards. Blaine manages to knock out a few guards and the rest run off as a portal appears behind them. Dr. Hill spits out some flesh from his mouth "Let's go." Blaine nods and runs into the portal.

Blaine and Dr. Hill arrive in The master's office. Blaine laughs and hands the Master the plans "That was fun. I can see why you wanted these plans." The master laughs as he looks over the plans "With these plans we'll be unstoppable. Oh and you should check out the basement. Our army is ready." Blaine and Dr. Hill look at each other "We have an army? I thought that was what the plans were for?" Dr. Hill looks at The master. The master smiles "The plans are to upgrade our army." Blaine looks at Dr. Hill "Let's go check it out."

Dr. Hill and Blaine go down to the basement. Blaine opens the door and walks inside with Dr. Hill flying in behind him. Blaine turns on the lights and they see rows and rows of robots. Blaine looks at Dr. Hill "We have robot army. Okay." The Master walks in "Well what do you think? They are Cybermen from the planet Mondas." Blaine looks at him "What? We have an army of alien robots?" The master laughs "Yes and they're under my command. When the time is right we shall strike."

-To be continue in part: 3-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eleven: A ghost of a chance

Ash and the others sit in their cell as they hear something. Liv looks up and nudges Herbert's arm "Something's happening." A hologram of Mira appears in font of the cell and looks at the three of them "Your stories all check out, You're free to go. Just head to the front desk and we'll all sort this out." The cell door opens opens up. Ash looks at Liv and Herbert "I told you guys I'd fix this." Herbert rolls his eyes "Oh sure Ash" Liv stands up and looks at Mira "Thank you for letting us go." The hologram of Mira nods "Also your car has been moved." Ash shakes his fist "You futuristic screw-heads better not have scratched up my car." The hologram flickers a bit before disappearing.

The three of them reach the front desk. Mira looks at Ash and hands him a form "Here fill this form out and you'll get your car back." Ash takes the form and fills it out using Hebert's back as support. Herbert's sighs "I hate it when you do this." Ash laughs "Well you should be use to it by now." Mira laughs "Are you three friends?" Hebert looks at her "Not really we just came together for this one thing." "We have some important business back in our time that we really have to get back to." Mira tilts her head "And how do you plan on getting back there?" Ash hands her the form "We have our ways." Mira takes the form "Well Mr. Williams your car is in the parking lot." Ash looks at Liv and Herbert "We've got work to do. Let's go."

Mira leads them to the parking lot. Ash looks at the rows of futuristic cars "Man the cars of the future are really strange." Liv spots the Delta "There it is. I see it." She points to it and Ash looks at where she is pointing at. Ash nods "That's my baby, Let's go." The four of them walk to the Delta. Mira hands Ash the keys "Here you go Mr. Williams." Ash takes the keys "Thanks Robocop." Mira rolls her eyes "Take care Ash." Ash nods and looks at Herbert and Liv "Let's see if we can get back to our time." Mira walks away as Ash starts the car.

Ash revs up the engine "Yeah baby." He kisses the steering wheel and drives out of the parking lot. Herbert looks at Ash "Maybe we should stay a while. See if anything here could be useful to our cause." Ash stops at a red light and turns to look at him "You just want to stay because you want ladycop to come with us." Herbert shakes his head as "No, I want to see what medical advances have been made." The light turns green and Ash drives off. Liv looks at Ash "He's got a point Ash. Let's look around for anything that might be useful."

Ash sighs and pulls over "First you guys want to hurry up and get back home and now you want stay and look around." Liv nods "Yes and besides when's the next time we'll be able to come here?" Ash looks at both of them "Fine but lets find something to eat first." Herbert gets out of the car and looks around at all the hologram adverts "This place is fascinating." Liv and Ash get out of the car and look around. Liv looks at Herbert "You're gobsmacked aren't you." Herbert nods. Ash notices a noodles place "Guys let's eat over there." Herbert and Liv looks at the noodle place. Liv nods "Okay, I hope they have lots of hot sauce."

Chapter Twelve: Fist full of noodles

The three of them enter the noodle shop and fnd a table to sit down at. The waitress comes over to take their orders. Ash orders plain noodles and a beer. Herbert orders lime and shrimp noodles while Liv orders spicy noodles. The waitress writes down the orders and walks away

Ash looks at the two of them "Alright let's use this time to come up with a plan for when we get back to our time." Liv looks at him "Any ideas on who might want the book? A past enemy of yours perhaps?" Ash shakes his head "Unlikely. All of mine are dead." Herbert crosses his arms "Same here. Last time i had an enemy, I cut his head off with a shovel but he came back as a head with wings." Liv looks at him "When did this all happen?" Herbert looks at her "A long time ago. I was a student at Miskatonic University. I found a way to cure death. My friend Dan was the first to witness this first hand but then Dr. Hill showed up and took my serum for himself." Ash looks at him "Wait i heard about this. A lot of people went crazy at that university and no one knows why?" Herbert nods "It was Dr. Hill, He wanted to create an army of loyal zombies but all he did was try to get it on with a co-ed as a severed head. The zombies turned on him and went crazy."

That waitress brings them their food. Liv shakes her head "This all sounds crazy. If i weren't a zombie right now I'd be freaked out." Herbert laughs "And then i tried and failed to make myself a girlfriend with stolen body parts." Ash eats his noodles "You need to get out more." Herbert nods and eats his noodles. Liv eats her noodles "I eat brains to stay on track and even i find that disgusting." Ash looks at her "How exactly do brains taste like?" Liv drinks her soda "Kinda like a mushroom, A really soggy mushroom." Ash shakes his head "Gross."

Mira walks in after work still wearing her work uniform. She sits near the entrance and orders some food. She looks around and spots Ash and the others. Mira walks over to Ash and the others and places her hand on Liv's shoulder "I see you guys stuck around" Ash looks at her "Yeah, Thought we'd look around before heading back to the past." Mira nods "I see well do you mind if i sit with you guys?" Herbert shakes his head "No, not at all."

Mira smiles and pulls up a chair. She sits next to Liv "So how are you guys enjoying the future?" Ash eats his noodles "Well i can see you guys really like your holograms in the future. Good thing the noodles taste the same." Mira looks at him "Soy sauce brings out the flavor." The waitress brings Mira her food. Liv looks at her "I thought soy sauce provided flavor." Ash waved a hand idly, while stuffing more food in his mouth. "Same thing." Mira shakes her head as she eats her noodles "No, it really isn't."

Herbert looks at Mira "Mira if i may ask, Who do you work for?" Ash sighs "there goes Hebert always the buzzkill." Mira smiles and looks at Herbert "I don't mind. I work for Mobile Armored Riot Police Section 9 or Section 9 for short." Ash looks at her "Is that where you got that suit that makes you invisible?" Mira nods "Yes, It's a thermal optic camouflage suit." Liv looks at her "Sounds like it could come in handy." Mira smiles and eats her noodles "Yes it does."

Ash looks at Mira "So tell me is there a American branch of this Section 9?" Mira shakes her head "No, although it is a lot like your American FBI." Herbert looks at her "And who exactly works with you?" Mira looks at him "We are composed of former military officers, forensics scientists, and police detectives. We've had help form two American detectives recently. John Kennex and Rick Deckard I believe."

Chapter thirteen: The end of the world as we know it

Just then a loud explosion goes off. Blasting smoke and debris everywhere. The table where the four of them were eating gets thrown across the room. Ash and Mira get up. Liv looks at Ash rubbing her head "What was that?" Ash looks at her "I don't know, Mira go check it out, Herbert get my chainsaw." Herbert nods and brings Liv with him. A man comes in the room flying and laughing hysterically, His face looking like a cheap Halloween mask. Mira tilts her head "Batuo? It's me Major." Batou laughs "Major, You really don't stand a chance." He troughs her across the room.

Herbert and Liv make it to the Delta. Herbert opens the door and grabs the chainsaw and the boomstick. He looks at Liv "Okay let's go." Liv grabs his hand as they hear chants of the word DELETE. Herbert turns his head to see Cybermen marching down the street. They hide behind the Delta. Liv looks at him "What the hell is going on?" Herbert looks at her "Not a clue, let's go get Ash and Mira so we can get out of here."

Back at the noodle shop. As fights with Batou. As finds a fire safty axe and throws it at Batou. He cuts of Batou's hand as Herbert and Liv make it back. Mira tries to talk to Batou but her just laughs. "ASH! catch" Herbert yells as he throws the boomstick at him. Ash catches it and points it at Batou "Hey ugly, There's only room for one ass-hole on this team" Batou looks at him laughing. Ash smiles "And that ass-hole is me." He shoots Batou's head off. Blood and brain matter splatter everywhere. Ash splits out some blood "Ewww." Herbert runs up to Ash "Ash we've got to get out of here, Robots are coming."

They all hear a laugh come from far away. A rumble is felt as a spider-tank appears. Mira looks at it "No, It can't be" A screen comes out of the tanks head. The Master appears on the screen. "Hello there. I'm the Master, I've taken over this world with this." He holds up the Necronomicon. Ash looks at the screen "Hey that's my book. You're the one who stoled it, You prick." That Master looks at Ash "I should thank you. With you gone, No one stopped me from taking over."

An army of Cryberman stand in front of the spider-tank. "You see. I had help from my friends. Say hello boys.' Blaine appears on screen"Hello losers. Nice to all of you at the end of the world." Liv looks at the screen in anger "Blaine!" Blaine looks at her "Oh hi Liv long time no see, Payton, Ravi really missed you, Don't worry I took care of them." "You shit, I'll kill you for this." She screams at him. "I'm already dead." Blaine sings as appears. Herbert looks at the screen "You again? Looks like you took my word and got a job at a sideshow." Dr. Hill laughs "West, I'll kill you myself." Mira shoots the screen "There's no way we can win this" Ash looks at her "I know we have to get out of here." Mira looks at him "I got this" She sets of a smoke bomb and the four of them run to the Delta

Mira looks at Ash "I can't leave my team." She looks around as Ash grabs her arm "Your teams dead by now, If you want to stop this evil, Come with us and take the fight to them." Mira looks at him and "I'm in, Let's go." They climb in the Delta as the cyberman get closer. Ash pulls out the pages of the Necronomicon "Alright everybody ready" "YES!" the other three shout at the same time. Ash starts reading the pages as a portal forms above them. "Here we go again" Ash said as the portal picks them up along with one cyberman.

-To be continued in part 4-


End file.
